


Just the beginning.

by postlux



Category: Designated Survivor
Genre: Aaron Shore/Emily Rhodes - Freeform, Aaron/Emily, DS, Designated Survivor - Freeform, Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore - Freeform, Emily/Aaron, F/M, emron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postlux/pseuds/postlux
Summary: Based around S1 E9, the date that we never got to see





	Just the beginning.

_Earlier,_

_“Hey Emily, when you’re finished with tonight… “Aaron paused, glancing down at desk to fight his impending smile, “dinner?”_

_Emily pretended to think about it, fighting off a smile of her own, “…Okay.” She said. Her happiness radiating from the inside out._

8:45pm on Wednesday,

A quick knock startled Emily, breaking her from her paperwork concentration. She looked up only to find Aaron Shore leant against her doorframe, coat and briefcase in hand.

 

“Dinner?” He quipped, a knowing smile hiding on his lips.

 

“Please. I’m starving.” Emily replied, getting up to gather her things for the night.

 

As she was putting her paperwork, laptop, and phone in her bag she noticed Aaron grabbing her coat off the hook and holding it out for her. As she placed one arm in after the other she kept telling herself to breathe. After months of flirtation, after breaking up with her boyfriend of ten months, for Aaron (although she would never admit that), breathing seemed to be something her body was incapable of doing when he was around.

 

“Ready?” He asked, giving her his signature up-down look.

 

Which, of course, stopped her breathing again, “Ready.”

 

They both walked out of the white house in relative silence, nodding at the security guards on their way out the door, Emily’s thoughts were in overdrive. Where would they go? How would they get there? Emily took the subway to work, how would she get home? Oh god. What if she had bad breath? Being an over-thinker definitely wasn’t helping her right now.

 

What finally broke her out of her thoughts was Aaron’s hand on her lower back, steering her towards his car. She didn’t even know that he drove to work, she just assumed he took the subway like everyone else.

 

“You drive to work?” Escaped her, accompanied by a quirk in her brow.

 

Aaron grinned at her expression, “Not every day.”

 

If there’s one thing Aaron Shore did well it was mystery. Him not fully answering the question didn’t surprise Emily, but it did make her want to ask questions. Lots, in fact. It made her want to know more about him, and by more she wanted to know _way_ more. There was just something about him that kept pulling her in.

 

Aaron’s hand finally left her back when they reached his car, a dark silver Tesla. He opened the door for her, her eyes connecting with his own while she lowered herself into the seat. As she reached for her buckle Aaron shut her door, got in on his side, and started the car.

 

“So… where are you taking me? Chinese?” She asked, slightly hoping that wherever Aaron picked she would feel comfortable.

 

Aaron kicked the car into drive, pulling out onto the road before he replied. “Emily, you’ve already had Chinese three times this week.” He laughed, Aaron was not going to aid in her addiction.

 

“Have you ever been to Matchbox?” He asked instead.

 

“You’re taking me for pizza?” She grinned. Honestly, she thought Aaron would try and take her somewhere fancy. Emily much preferred simple.

 

“So, you have been?” He laughed.

 

“Believe it or not I actually haven’t. I just had a roommate once who worked summers there.” She replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

 

“Roommate huh? Do you have a roommate now?”

 

“No, not since… “The word, ‘Matt,’ almost came out, the last thing she wanted to do right now was rehash her recently deceased relationship.

 

Aaron knew the mistake he made. He knew that she meant her ex-boyfriend. The one he felt incredibly responsible for. Although, not guilty because he was currently repeating the benefits of his poor judgement. Right now, he was taking Emily out, right now, he was the one sitting next to her.

 

“Emily… I really am sorry for what happened. I should have never even mentioned post disaster acceleration. It was wrong of me.”

 

“I’m not. You were right. We never would have had a happy marriage. Matt wasn’t what I needed, “ She looked at Aaron, “He wasn’t what I wanted.”

 

Aaron glanced back at her, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to connect their gazes.

 

Emily broke the contact as she looked out the window. Instead of seeing the scenery all she saw was Aarons reflection. One hand on the wheel, the other propped up on the door ledge, fingers running side-to-side over his lips.

 

It was always the little things Emily noticed. It was his sleeves rolled up. Those lips that seemed to permanently hold a smirk. The way that his curls tended to go back to their natural state the later the day got.

 

If she was being honest with herself, she knew Matt and herself were never going to work the minute she met Aaron Shore. Working with him only confirmed that realization. Aaron was smart, brave, passionate. Aaron Shore was simply _more_. He was more than any other guy she had ever met.

 

Aaron pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the restaurant. Getting out he brushed a hand through his hair, attempting to shake off his nerves. He may be good at putting on a confident front but there was no one that made him more off kilter than Emily.

 

He walked around the car, okay, he ran a little, attempting to beat her from getting the door herself. He grabbed her hand, helping her to get out and over the curb. Shutting the door behind her he used the opportunity to lace his fingers through her own. He’d be damned if he didn’t get as closer to her as he could tonight.

 

Thankfully the restaurant wasn’t busy. They grabbed a table by the window, gaining a coveted private corner. It didn’t take long for menus to be placed in front of them and soon they were ordering a brick oven style pizza, half sausage for him and half pineapple for her. Beers were placed down and then it was just them. Alone. For the very first time.

 

Emily couldn’t stop fidgeting with her rings. She was telling her heartrate to slow down but nothing seemed to be working. The more she felt Aarons eyes on her the more she felt her heart beat faster.

 

Aaron smiled at seeing how nervous she was. It made him feel better about how nervous he felt himself. He decided that it was time to break the silence, to break her nervous habits.

 

“I have to be honest, I can’t remember the last time I was nervous for a date but this sure as hell tops it.” Aaron said, taking a sip of his beer.

 

His words immediately struck her attention. She folded her hands around her glass and finally placed her gaze onto his, “I know what you mean.” She slightly smiled.

 

“I also never expected that we’d be on a date.” He announced, guessing that the more vulnerable he was the more she would be as well.

 

Her slight upward tilt turned into a full-on smile, “On a date right now? Me either.” She had to make the distinction, if she didn’t she’d be lying.

 

Aaron noticed her clarification, “What? You’re telling me you didn’t see us going on a date before now?”

 

“I mean… “ She stalled, taking a sip of her beer, “Seeing and wanting are two different things.” She followed up, this time taking a full-on drink.

 

Aaron smiled, his eyes not leaving hers for a second, “Come on Em, don’t get shy on me now.” He quipped.

 

Her eyes rolled at his comment, although secretly falling for him a bit more each time he called her Em. She made a lock and key motion over her mouth, “throwing” the key behind her.

 

Aaron only laughed harder, “Alright… so tell me more about this old pizza roommate. What kind of trouble were you two up to?”

 

11:15pm on Wednesday,

They spent over two hours at the restaurant. Two hours full of longing glances, hand holding, and a couple of drinks. It was two hours of Emily sharing her embarrassing college stories and Aaron pretending like he hadn’t been dying to hear them. It was hours full of their desire for each other only growing stronger.

 

It was only a short ride to Emily’s apartment, Aaron having opened and closed her door each time she got in or out. Although this time Aaron met her around the side of the vehicle. She wasn’t sure what first date protocol was. Was there even a protocol if you spent eighteen hours a day with someone?

 

As they walked to the door Aaron grabbed her hand, making her turn towards him. Even after two full hours he was craving her full attention. If this date did anything it was prove to him how much he knew he had to see her again. Although to get there he didn’t want to pressure her.

 

Aaron put his free hand on her cheek, his thumb running over her soft skin. As their eyes held each other’s he was sure that nothing would ever be able to replace this moment. Instead of kissing her, like he very much wanted to, he leaned down and pressed his lips where his thumb had been.

 

Emily’s eyes closed at the feel of him. His hand was cradling her neck, his lips were against her cheek, and his body was so close to hers. As Aaron pulled away she felt unable to move. It was as if Aaron Shore was the only thing holding her steady in that moment.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, your coffee in hand.” He smiled, pulling away.

 

“Goodnight,” She replied, barley above a whisper.

 

As Emily got into her building and Aaron got into his car they both couldn’t help but have this lingering feeling that whatever happened tonight was just the beginning.


End file.
